


With You

by ClumsyEdge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyEdge/pseuds/ClumsyEdge
Summary: Upon Sanji's return from Whole Cake Island, he and Zoro clear the air between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have another 'aftermath of the battle' fic. I can't seem to get enough.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll be brave enough to write something more fiery. As of now, I've planted myself firmly in the forgiving zone of feel-good, pre-slash and established relationship fics.
> 
> Hah.
> 
> Also, sleepy cuddles are life.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a tranquil night as Sanji lay in his hammock. Around him, the wooden groans of the Thousand Sunny and the snores of his fellow crew mates lulled him into calm contentment. He stared, wide-awake, at the room around him, almost afraid to believe that this was all real. Heaven knows how many times he had dreamed of being back here, in the boys’ dorm of the Sunny, of his single, wooden hammock and the familiar smell of sea-salt and masculine musk. When he had instead awoken to the perpetual sickly-sweet scent of Whole Cake Island and opened his eyes to an extravagant, empty room, he’d felt nothing but despair.

It was such a simple thing, being back on this ship, with his friends, safe, _home at last._ He was relieved, first and foremost, that those he cared about were no longer in any immediate danger. It was a deeply rooted sense of relief, so powerful that it made him bone-wearily tired. His weeks of pent up stress and anger had left him all at once, and now he simply wanted to close his eyes and rest.

It seemed his body had other ideas, though. Because as much as he knew he needed sleep, he just couldn’t manage it. His mind was whirling.

Sanji slid a hand out from underneath his covers and brought it into his line of sight. It was dark, but the dim hallway light spilling in from the door’s window allowed him to make out small details. He eyed his injured wrists listlessly. The cuff-marks were already beginning to scab, itching as they did so. Sanji resisted the urge to scratch. He would not allow them to scar. He needed no more reminding of the ordeal he’d just suffered, especially not a permanent one.

He peered past his hand, through the darkness, to the tell-tale protruding nose of Usopp in the bunk next to him. Above him, Luffy mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Across the room, Franky snored loudly.

Sanji smiled into his sheets.

At one point, he’d thought he needed to take on the world alone.

He should have known better.

The door to the room slid silently open, and Sanji heard dull foot-falls as the person entered the room. He lowered his arm quietly back into bed and waited. He knew who had been on watch tonight. It was surprising they'd even returned to the dorm at all, instead of sleeping in the crow's nest like usual.

The door closed and a few seconds passed before Sanji felt his hammock dip. He sighed softly and shifted forward to make room for the new addition. His covers were lifted and a warm body slotted easily in behind him.

On any other night, he would have protested. A single hammock wasn’t exactly equipped to handle two, grown men after all. It got cramped and sweaty and uncomfortable. They hardly ever shared bunks. If they ever slept together, it was usually elsewhere. The kitchen, perhaps, or the crow’s nest. But tonight, Sanji wouldn’t protest. Zoro had been testy all day. Perhaps, they both needed this.

An arm wound its way around his waist and a leg slid between his own, fully entangling them. Warm breath ghosted the back of his neck as a nose nuzzled it. Sanji’s skin tingled pleasantly at the contact, his entire body boneless and relaxed. He smelled salt and steel. It had been a long time since they'd done this.

“Finished your watch?” Sanji asked quietly.

Zoro hummed, his chest vibrating against Sanji’s back.

“Why are you awake?” Zoro mumbled into Sanji’s neck. “Go to sleep.”

Sanji lifted his arm again, not minding if Zoro knew where his thoughts were heading.

“I was thinking,” Sanji said, “About a lot of things.”

“Stop thinking. It's not good for you.”

Sanji clicked his tongue.

“Speak for yourself, muscle-head.”

Zoro was silent for a moment, then his arm tightened around his waist.

“Last time you over-thought things, you left the crew,”  Zoro said, “So stop thinking.”

Sanji stilled, good-humour fading to be replaced with guilt. It seemed they were doing this now.

Zoro had been very vocal about his disapproval upon Sanji's return. He'd chastised him about the irresponsibility of his actions, then lectured him about loyalty, then snapped angrily at him for the remainder of the day. 

Sanji knew Zoro had been angry. He knew he still was.

Zoro’s grip was like a vice around his waist – inescapable. He was holding on to Sanji as if afraid Sanji would just stand up and leave again.

“I-” Sanji began, then inhaled deeply. “Zoro, I'm sorry.”

Zoro grunted.

“You should be.”

Zoro's arm loosened now, and Sanji sighed softly as he turned to face him. Zoro stared intently into Sanji’s face, single eye shining in the dim light. Feeling bold, Sanji slid an arm underneath his kimono, around to his back. His hand brushed hard, warm flesh and firm muscle. Zoro inhaled sharply as Sanji began to rub soothing circles into his back, but he wasn’t placated.

“You should have known Luffy would never leave you alone,” Zoro said, “Especially after learning the truth.”

Sanji tucked himself inward, ducking his head to Zoro’s neck.

“I know.”

Zoro responded by hugging him closer, though his tone remained agitated.

“I was angry when you left, you know. Angrier than I thought I would be.” Zoro continued. “How could you leave them alone? Brook, Chopper, even Nami? What if something happened to them while you were gone?”

Sanji felt a spark of indignation flare at this particular accusation, even as guilt continued to gnaw away at him.

“I didn't have much of a choice.” Sanji whispered sharply, remembering the threats against Zeff and the Baratie. He’d understood true terror then.

Zoro tensed minutely but then relaxed, as if preparing to argue but consciously choosing not to.

“Yeah, I know.” Zoro conceded. “But I was still angry.”

“Lots of things make you angry,” Sanji said vindictively.

Zoro huffed what could have been considered a small laugh. That, or a scoff.

“That's not true.” Zoro replied. “Just, lots of things _you_ do make me angry.”

Sanji smiled.

“I try.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Sanji listening carefully to the sound of Zoro’s breathing. The steady rise and fall of the other’s chest was almost hypnotic and he soon felt his eyes drooping.

“Hey,” Zoro said slowly, “Your hands…”

Sanji forced his mind back into wakefulness, sliding his arm from Zoro’s back to show him. Zoro’s own arm moved as well, fingers wrapping around Sanji’s wrist delicately.

“They're fine,” Sanji said.

Zoro rubbed the scabs, feeling the damage for himself.

“Zeff?”

“Safe. As blissfully unaware as he always has been.”

Zoro brushed his lips to the wound and Sanji’s eyes snapped wide open. It was uncharacteristic for Zoro to be so gentle. He turned surprised eyes up to see Zoro’s smug smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing, that bastard.

“And you?” Zoro asked, looking Sanji right in the eyes.

Sanji halted.

He probed himself for the answer to Zoro’s question. Was he alright?

Zoro lowered their hands onto the bed, but didn't let go. His grip was warm and anchoring.

“I'm- better now that I'm back where I belong.”

Zoro’s expression softened into a shadow of a smile. He squeezed Sanji’s wrist briefly, then let go. His arm returned to Sanji’s waist and Sanji’s eyes slid closed. Then, Zoro's nose was in his hair and his voice was rough.

“Don't leave again.”

It wasn't a request.

“I’ll kick your ass if you do.”

Sanji hid his smile against Zoro’s neck.

 “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
